Dulce y oscuro dolor
by Zyan R. Leppard
Summary: Cuando Harry Potter no ha podido vencer en la Batalla Final, un régimen de terror se ha desencadenado en todo el mundo mágico. Por un despecho amoroso, Hermione es vendida cómo esclava para los mortífagos... Y supo que cuando cayó en manos de Draco Malfoy su verdadero infierno se iba a desatar en carne propia. Dark-fic 15
1. Pólogo

**¡Hola!... Bueno, tiene muchísimos años que no escribo absolutamente nada de Harry Potter, y mucho menos Dramione… y esta vez quiero darle un contexto diferente a este fic, desde ya quiero comunicarles que es +18 no por el hecho de contenido sexual, sino por el tema oscuro que trataremos a lo largo del fanfic. Sin más, espero que esta nueva idea les guste y dejen un lindo review para saber su opinión. Recuerden que para un ficker es más que grato recibir comentarios acerca de su trabajo.**

**Desclaimer: **_Los personajes de Harry Potter, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling._

• • • • • • •

• • • • •

• • • •

• • •

• •

•

**Oscuro y dulce dolor.**

_La oscuridad es solo el principio del fin_

•

• •

• • •

• • • •

• • • • •

• • • • • •

**Prólogo.**

Llantos… gritos… dolor… muerte.

Todo el perímetro a la redonda era iluminado por rayos en verde y rojo que salían disparados en cualquier dirección. Un bando contra otro bando, maldiciones y el halo del Ángel de la Muerte rondaba a cada uno de ellos.

Correr… correr… debía correr para proteger a cuantos quería.

Un sonido sordo se instaló en sus orejas al escuchar una poderosa explosión y luego su cuerpo cayó violentamente en ese lugar. Alguien había lanzado un hechizo muy cerca de su rostro y se vio iluminado por el verde asesino…

— ¡Avada Kedavra!—escuchó cómo un mortífago le había lanzado la maldición asesina.

— ¡Protego!—otra voz que conocía perfectamente—. ¡Cuidado!

— ¡Levántate, Hermione!—por fin reaccionó cuando la tomaron por el cuello del zarrapastroso suéter que llevaba puesto. La costilla le dolía al haber caído en una roca de los escombros del colegio que la vio crecer.

— ¡Ron!—chilló la joven, reaccionando ante un rayo rojo que pasó cercano a ellos—. ¡Corre!—empujó al pelirrojo y ambos se dirigieron a gran velocidad junto a los suyos.

Vieron cómo de entre el tumulto de gente llegaba el niño que vivió, lleno de sangre en su rostro y pálido.

La lluvia de maleficios cesó cuando Harry Potter se había presentado ante todos. El corazón de la castaña latió desbocado al ver que finalmente pondría fin a ese régimen del terror.

— ¡Aquí estoy, Voldemort!—gritó el azabache, que caminó a paso decidido junto a sus amigos.

Del otro lado del bando enemigo, se hizo ver al hombre serpiente y su sonrisa macabra se extendió, arrugando la comisura de sus labios al ver a su igual—. Por fin, has hecho aparición Harry Potter, me preguntaba cuánto tiempo más esperaría para poder verte.

El mago tenebroso sacó la varita de Sauco y la apuntó al joven de anteojos. Harry Potter hizo lo mismo y luego todo se quedó en silencio.

— ¡Avada Kedavra!

— ¡Diffindo!

Rayo verde contra rojo en una poderosa energía, poniendo a flor de piel a todos los presentes en ese campo de batalla.

Hermione pudo observar cómo las almas que el Señor Tenebroso había arrebatado, se ponían del lado de Harry, los padres de su mejor amigo y más víctimas lo respaldaban. Pero después… algo pasó.

Harry Potter había caído al piso sin movimiento alguno y la risa macabra de Voldemort llenó todo el lugar, en un eco que le hizo crispar toda su existencia. De reojo observó cómo la señora Weasly se tapaba la boca con horror y de sus ojos resbalaban lágrimas dolorosas, sintió la mano de Ron tomar la suya con fuerza e impotencia y lo veía desplomarse sobre sus rodillas sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Harry Potter había perdido la batalla final.

Después… todo se volvió un caos, el grito victorioso de los mortífagos llenó el lugar y se volvió a desatar la lluvia de maleficios. Luces blancas envolvían a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix y el E.D. desapareciendo lo más rápido que podían antes de ser alcanzados por la muerte.

— ¡Harry!—gritó el nombre del muchacho ahí tendido, queriendo llegar a él. Se arrodilló junto al que consideraba su hermano y los gritos desesperados de Ron.

Luego nada…

Los tres amigos, fueron envueltos en una luz blanca para luego desaparecer de ese lugar…

* * *

**De nuevo yo…**

**Bueno antes de que comience el fic como tal debo hacerles algunas aclaraciones. **

-Fred Weasly no ha muerto y por lo tanto George no está sumido en depresión.

-Lupin y Tonks tampoco han muerto.

-Dobby sigue vivo, oculto pero vivo.

-Los Horrocruxes no han sido destruidos en su totalidad.

-Neville, nunca le cortó la cabeza a Naginni.

-Severus, tampoco ha de morir en esta historia.

**Intentaré ser lo más fiel posible al libro, pero cambiaré varias cosas para poder hacer la trama como lo he imaginado. También desde ya, no sé en cuanto tiempo pueda actualizar ya que tengo dos proyectos. El primero, del fandom de Saint Seiya que he decidido ponerlo en hiatus indefinido por este fic y otro completamente original en colectivo con dos amigas. Así que debo dejarles bien dicho, que quizás suba una actualización cada quince días o una vez al mes, todo depende del tiempo que tenga para actualizar.**

**¡Recuerden dejar su review para saber qué opinan!**

**Saludines!**


	2. La Traición

**Desclaimer: **_Los personajes de Harry Potter, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling._

• • • • • • •

• • • • •

• • • •

• • •

• •

•

**Oscuro y dulce dolor.**

_La oscuridad es solo el principio del fin_

•

• •

• • •

• • • •

• • • • •

• • • • • •

**Capítulo I. La Traición.**

**La Madriguera. 31 de Julio de 1998.**

Era un día importante, ese debería ser un día de celebración pues se conmemoraba el nacimiento de El Niño que Vivió… pero no, no había sonrisas en los rostros de todos los presentes y tampoco había abundante comida en la enorme mesa de aquella casa. Todo lo que se podía apreciar era silencio, tristeza, molestia e impotencia en el rostro de cada uno de los presentes alrededor del comedor, ese comedor que muchos años vio año con año muchos cumpleaños. Solo el sepulcral silencio y una tensión que podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Harry—dijo con voz seca, Ron Weasly, el mejor amigo de El Elegido. Posó una mano en el hombro decaído de su mejor amigo cruzando su mirada azulada con el verde.

—Gracias, Ron—contestó el azabache sin ánimos.

Desde que sabía que era un mago, disfrutó cada una de sus primaveras, aunque la pasaba particularmente solo en su habitación cuando vivía con sus tíos. Pero luego llegaba el primero de Septiembre y junto a esa fecha, se alistaba para regresar a Hogwarts junto a sus mejores amigos y todos aquellos que consideraba familia, pero esa vez era particularmente diferente.

—Anda Harry—a la pequeña conversación, se acercó Hermione, con un brazo entablillado y unos cuantos puntos en su ceja derecha—. Al menos… debes celebrar este día… hemos tenido tantos días malos que hoy por ser tu cumpleaños debes intentar estar feliz.

Los ojos del muchacho sé posaron en los castaños de su mejor amiga—. No puedo hacerlo Herms, aunque quisiera no puedo—cerró sus párpados con impotencia—. ¡No puedo disfrutar esta fecha! ¡No cuando no pude matar a Voldemort!

—No… no digas su nombre—otra voz se unió a la conversación del Trío Dorado. Los tres pares de ojos enfocaron a la persona qué les hablaba, Arthur Weasly.

—Temerle al nombre, solo hace más grande el temor al hombre—contestó Hermione, fría y seria al padre de los Weasly.

Arthur suspiró y se acomodó en su lugar en la cabecera de la enorme mesa de madera—. No le temo, Hermione, pero se ha lanzado un tabú, para todos aquellos que lo llamen así serán localizados inmediatamente y serán enviados a los mortífagos.

La boca de la castaña se cerró de golpe, miró con preocupación a sus dos amigos. Antes de poder hablar, de la cocina salía Molly Weasly, cargando un pequeño pastel. Era como el primer pastel que Harry recibió cuando cumplió once años y Hagrid se lo obsequió. Lo puso silenciosamente en la mesa frente al chico de azabaches cabellos.

—Agradezco el gesto, Molly… pero no tengo apetito.

La mujer entendió y simplemente suspiró, saludando a su esposo con un suave beso en la mejilla y tomando asiento a su lado.

Era todo tan irreal… todavía no cabía en la cabeza qué Harry no haya podido acabar con Voldemort. Y ahora ahí… ocultos bajo un hechizo de invisibilidad en La Madriguera, se escondían, sabían todos que no tardaría mucho tiempo para qué los encontraran.

Por la ventana, entró volando Hedwig con el periódico de esa mañana, lo que menos querían era seguir enterándose de más desgracias. Incluso, el diario El Profeta, había tenido que sucumbir ante el mandato de los mortífagos y siempre tenía en sus columnas de primera plana notas amarillistas.

—No lo quiero—dijo Harry, comenzando a malhumorarse.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo, Hedwig—contestó Hermione, acariciando la cabeza de la lechuza y poniendo cerca de su pico un cacahuate. El animal tomó su premio y salió volando por la ventana, dejando en las manos de la chica el periódico, tragó pesado cuando lo abrió en la primera sección y su rostro palideció un poco al leer la nota.

"_El Ministerio de Magia de Londres, ha decidido cederle el poder a Lord Voldemort como nuevo Ministro y nuevas leyes se han fundamentado de la mano del Winzengamont. A partir de ahora, tras el acenso del nuevo Ministro se hace conocer que se lanza un hechizo tabú para capturar a todos aquellos rebeldes que se opongan al nuevo gobierno mágico._

_Así como también, la selección de estudiantes de la magia. El Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería será reconstruido y únicamente permitirá la enseñanza de magia a hijos de familias de sangre limpia. No podrán ser educados, aquellos con mezcla de razas."_

En la foto que estaba a un lado del escrito, se podía apreciar al Señor Tenebroso sonriendo serpentino, mientras estrechaba la mano del antiguo Ministro de Magia, Pius Ticknese, aquel Ministro que había sido hechizado con la maldición Imperius, el cuál al estar bajo el hechizo había cedido todo poder al mago tenebroso. Ambos estrechaban su mano y Voldemort siendo custodiado por sus mortífagos más cercanos, a la izquierda del hombre se encontraba orgullosamente engalanada, Bellatrix Lestrange y su marido Rodolphus, de ahí se veía el rostro de Antonin Dolohov y Rabastan. Del lado derecho, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Draco y Lucius Malfoy junto a Narcissa. Tras de ellos más mortífagos en el anonimato al ser sus rostros cubiertos por máscaras plateadas.

"_A partir de este día, se ha elaborado una tabla de sangre, el cual estipula si eres enemigo del estado o no. Misma ley que será ejercida en cada una de las familias mágicas de todo Londres y alrededores para mantener un control de todos aquellos que han robado la magia a magos nobles."_

Conforme seguían leyendo, las hojas del periódico se iban arrugando por el coraje qué les provocaba. La molesta voz de Rita Skeeter les narraba cada uno de los artículos en el diario. Al no poder soportarlo más, Hermione hizo una enorme bola el periódico y lo lanzó a la chimenea de la casa, escuchando cómo los gritos de la periodista se apagaban conforme las hojas se quemaban.

Definitivamente no era un buen día.

—Por Morgana—suspiró Ron, sintiéndose derrotado y sin haber quitado su mano del hombro de Harry, lo apretó para infundirle apoyo.

—Todo esto es mi culpa—contestó Harry, provocando que todos lo miraran con lástima. Harto de todo, estrelló sus puños en la mesa provocando que el pastel que Molly le había llevado se moviera unos cuantos centímetros, embarrando de paso una copa con su merengue.

—Ya encontraremos la manera de solucionar esto Harry, siempre juntos, ¿recuerdas?—intentó tranquilizarle Hermione, pero muy dentro de ella sabía que su mejor amigo estaba sufriendo.

—Eh… yo t-tengo hambre—dijo Ron, para romper la tensión—. Y-yo sí quiero un poco de pastel.

Nadie dijo nada y Molly como buena madre, tomó un plato, cortó un pedazo del postre y se lo tendió a su hijo.

—Felices 18 años, Harry…

El comedor se quedó en total soledad, cuando cada uno de los presentes se fue alejando de El Niño que Vivió.

Harry Potter, quiso gritar, llorar, arañar, jalarse el cabello hasta arrancarlo de su cuero cabelludo. Pero no hizo nada, tragándose toda la impotencia que llevaba consigo… ¿Por qué? Porque él debía reparar su más grande error… haber perdido contra Voldemort en Hogwarts. Internamente, agradecía estar vivo, gracias a las enseñanzas de Albus Dumbledore él se dio cuenta que era un Horrocrux más de Voldemort. Ya no lo era… cuando la Maldición Asesina lo alcanzó, supo que esa parte del alma de Riddle se había ido. Pero todo había sido tan confuso y él ahí… no supo si había sido magia antigua la que lo protegió o lo maldijo… postrado ante una silla de ruedas no podía movilizarse.

En esos momentos, él se creía una carga para todos, agradecía que podía utilizar la magia para desplazarse por la Madriguera sin ayuda, pero estaba seguro que no tardarían en hacer un registro de cada una de las varitas en uso en toda Inglaterra.

La chimenea se iluminó de un verde esmeralda, llamando su atención.

— ¡Harry!—exclamó el recién llegado de las llamas.

— ¡Kingsley! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?—preguntó el joven azabache, mirando con preocupación al hombre de piel morena.

Kingsley se secó el sudor que iluminaba su frente con un pañuelo que había sacado de su bolsillo—. Tengo más malas noticias, no son buenas. Esta mañana, todos los Aurores del Ministerio han decidido desertar, no podemos hacer nada en contra del Régimen Oscuro que ha implementado Voldemort, de todas formas a cada uno de los que hemos colaborado con la Orden del Fénix están siendo buscados, a los que han encontrado se les ha ejecutado de manera pública. Todo esto se está volviendo cada vez más escabroso… Tenemos que encontrar un plan que nos ayude a terminar con todo esto de una vez por todas. El Señor Tenebroso piensa que te ha matado en la Batalla de Hogwarts, eso es un punto a nuestro favor… pero por otro lado, él quiere las cabezas de todos los que nos relacionamos contigo.

Harry lo sabía, sabía que Voldemort no iba a quedarse muy contento después de todo el lío que pasaron—. Eso lo sé… debemos movernos.

—Van a comenzar a buscarlos pronto, empezando por este lugar. No lo han hecho hasta el momento porque la familia Weasly es sangre limpia, pero en cuanto vean los registros, mandarán a los mortífagos.

—Entiendo…

—Eso no es todo Harry—Kingsley trago pesado y se aclaró la garganta—. Han convocado una deportación de hijos de muggles para ser vendidos como esclavos y revocarles el uso de la magia. Serán vendidos a familias de mortífagos.

Harry no contestó, él sabía que todo eso se iba a poner cada vez más oscuro.

—He venido hasta aquí, Harry, para prevenirte… debes esconder muy bien a Hermione. Porque ella es a la principal que quieren como esclava por haberte ayudado… porque es la amiga de Harry Potter y puedo apostarte que si llegan a encontrarla… ni siquiera llegará con vida al mercado de esclavos.

**La Madriguera. 01 de Septiembre de 1998.**

Ese sería el segundo año en el cuál, no estaría yendo a la estación King Cross para abordar en el andén 9 ¾ y cursar su siguiente año en Hogwarts… no… ahora pasaba esos días escondiéndose junto a sus amigos de las garras de los mortífagos. Desde que Harry Potter había perdido la batalla en el Colegio los días eran particularmente grises y lluviosos. Día tras día se la pasaba recuperándose de aquella fatídica batalla. Y mirando morir el día… y la noche.

Pudo ver cómo Ginny se la pasaba llorando en silencio por el estado de su amigo azabache, y aunque se mostrara serena y distante podía observar a la pelirroja llorar noche tras noche, pues aquel, la mantenía apartada de su lado. Los gemelos Weasly eran quienes más se arriesgaban pues ellos habían decidido seguir en Sortilegios Weasly, alegando que no se dejarían vencer tan fácilmente.

Fleur y Bill se habían ido después de la batalla y muchos miembros más del E.D. se habían escondido, manteniéndose todos incomunicados por el temor de ser capturados. Todos y cada uno de ellos, pensaban lo mismo que el Lord Tenebroso: Harry Potter estaba muerto.

Sin el chico de la profecía, no había nada más que hacer.

Suspiró cansada y pasó la siguiente página de su libro sin realmente leerlo, no podía prestar atención a nada, pero era mejor estar aislada del resto de los Weasly. Era tedioso observarse unos a otros con la misma expresión de ayer, y el día anterior y el día antepasado.

—Hermione—fue interrumpida de sus cavilaciones al escuchar la voz de cierto pelirrojo, que estaba parado en la puerta de la habitación que ella compartía con Ginny.

— ¿Qué pasa, Ron?—preguntó la castaña de salvajes cabellos. Vio al chico removerse un poco incómodo en el marco de la puerta y rascarse el brazo. Le vio acercarse lentamente hasta estar frente a ella, tomando asiento en la cama de su hermana.

— ¿Cómo va tu brazo?—la miró, y ella sonrió tiernamente al ver al muchacho—. Ya ha pasado casi un mes y creo que debes haber mejorado.

La Gryffindor, dejó su libro a un lado de la cama y le hizo una seña al pelirrojo para que se acercara más a ella—. Está mejor, Ronald… gracias por preguntar. Seguramente en estos días podré quitarme la tablilla.

Él tomó la mano de la castaña y sonrió suavemente, acariciando la tersa piel de Hermione con su dedo pulgar—. Me da gusto saberlo… Hermione… yo…

— ¿Sí, Ronald?

Pudo ver como el mencionado se estremecía incómodo en la otra cama, sin dejar de acariciar su mano. No la miraba e incluso había bajado su rostro, escondiendo entre su flequillo de fuego sus azulados ojos. Lo vio tragar y su manzana subir cuando pasó saliva por la garganta. Ella lo esperaría, sabía que Ron no era muy bueno para hablar cuando de cosas serias se trataban.

—Sabes lo mucho que te quiero, ¿verdad, Herms?—preguntó de repente él, poniendo en alerta a la chica.

—Lo sé, Ron, yo también te quiero mucho—contestó ella, apretando su mano con la de él—. Te quiero tanto como también a Harry y…

— ¿Recuerdas… ese día que nos besamos durante la batalla en Hogwarts?—preguntó y Hermione se sobresaltó. No quería parecer desconsiderada, pero muchas cosas estaban borrosas en su mente de ese día pero el beso que Ron le dio lo recordaba perfectamente. Sobre todo porque desde tiempo atrás cuando buscaban Horrocruxes junto a Harry pensó que los sentimientos que tenía por el joven que tenía en frente, se habían perdido, él llegó y en el momento menos esperado la había besado en un entorno lleno de hechizos. La había defendido de Crabbe cuando intentó asesinarla, pero después de eso… no habían vuelto a tener tiempo para hablar de ello.

Y muy dentro de ella, no sintió esa explosión de mariposas en su pecho cuando Ron estampó sus labios húmedos por el sudor con los partidos de ella. Había sido un beso viscoso con sabor a sudor y sangre… entonces comprendió, que Ron… no era el hombre con el que ella querría pasar el resto de su vida.

Se removió un poco incómoda ante la pregunta pero decidió contestar—. S-sí…

Ron clavó sus ojos azules en ella, mojándose los labios para hablar—. Lo he pensado mucho Herms y creo que por todo lo que hemos pasado juntos me he dado cuenta de que tú eres a la mujer que amo, pues siempre has estado conmigo… a tu manera, pero a mi lado.

Ella cerró los ojos… no quería escuchar esas palabras, no tenía corazón para decirle a Ron que ella no quería esa clase de compromisos. Pero lo vio aspirar tan profundo y concentrarse en las palabras exactas que le diría.

—Has sido tú quien ha soportado todas mis tonterías y estuviste a mi lado en Hogwarts cuando estuve en la enfermería… Fui un trol al no darme cuenta de que tú eres la mujer para mí y yo… Hermione Jean Granger… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?—la joven sintió como todo el mundo se le venía encima al escuchar al pelirrojo proponerle matrimonio. No podía verlo, no quería… en esos momentos de la vida y las circunstancias que estaban pasando, no podía pensar en matrimonio.

Qué cruel era el destino con ellos.

Se soltó suavemente del agarre de Ron, llevando la mano de él hasta sus piernas. Fue cuando él sacó repentinamente de su desgastado pantalón una cajita, mostrándole el sencillo anillo de compromiso con una piedra encima. Él tomó la sortija entre sus torpes dedos, e intentó acercarlo a ella, para ponerlo en el dedo correspondiente pero como si ella no pudiera tocarlo, escondió la mano sana detrás de su espalda.

— ¿Hermione? ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó él desconcertado, le había costado muchísimo poder confesarle sus sentimientos a la castaña. Quería traer un poco de felicidad a ese lugar de tristeza e impotencia, aunque sea un poco. Sabía que sus padres estarían felices de que él tomara como esposa a una joven tan buena como Hermione. Y él pensó lo mismo, pensó que ella estaría encantada…

Ella desvió un poco su rostro, no podía verle a la cara, cerró sus ojos—. No puedo Ron… no quiero…

Como si un balde de agua helada fuera echado sobre su espalda, Ron se levantó de la cama sulfurado, sintiendo cómo toda la vida se le escapaba al escuchar a Hermione rechazarlo. Apretó los labios y bajó su mano cerrándola en puño donde escondió la sortija…

— ¿Por qué no, Hermione?—preguntó con voz de sepulcro, sintiendo un coraje nacerle en la boca del estómago—. ¿Por qué?

La Gryffindor, no quería pelear… no podía, no con Ron, era como su hermano—. Simplemente no puedo Ronald… yo no te veo así… yo… de verdad lo siento.

Ido y enojado el Weasly aspiró profundo—. ¿Es porque yo no soy una famosa estrella de Quidditch como Krum?

Ella volteó sorprendida y ofendida… ¿Cómo se le ocurría mencionar a Viktor? ¡Viktor ni siquiera venía al tema! ¡Ella de quien menos se acordaba en esos momentos era de él! Abrió la boca indignada levantándose de la cama dispuesta a encarar al pelirrojo que se había convertido en un tomate humano, su rostro y orejas estaban del mismo color que su cabello, e incluso podía brillar de lo colorado que estaba.

— ¿Qué cosas dices? ¡Ronald, Viktor ni siquiera viene al tema!—gritó enojada, el Weasly parecía león enjaulado pues había comenzado a caminar de un lado a otro con violencia—. ¡Yo no puedo verte de otra manera! ¡Te quiero tanto como quiero a Harry! ¡Ese beso que nos dimos! No… fue exactamente como lo hubiera imaginado…

Los ojos del mago enfrentaron los cafés de ella, buscando entenderla. Sin darle tiempo de otra cosa, la besó como aquella ocasión, estampando sus labios brutos con los de ella y apresándola por la cintura. Por la brusquedad de la acción, ella lo golpeó en el pecho con su brazo sano logrando zafarse en el camino, le miró furiosa.

— ¿Así, Hermione? ¿Así querías que te besaran?

Luego, un sonido sordo, una mejilla roja y ardiente…

El rostro de Ronald Weasly había sido girado levemente al recibir una tremenda bofetada, Hermione tenía mucha fuerza. Ahora entendía porque Malfoy temía los golpes de la mujer frente a él.

—No quiero verte en un buen rato Ron, lárgate de aquí—dijo la ofendida chica, con lágrimas furiosas en sus ojos. Levantando su mano para indicarle al pelirrojo la salida, lo que él hizo después, la dejaría muy triste.

Con una mirada ceñuda y dolida, Ron le lanzó al pecho el anillo de compromiso que había comprado para ella. Luego salió a zancadas, de la habitación dejando sola a la joven llorosa, cuando estuvo fuera de su rango visual se dejó caer sobre su cama con la vista nublada por las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas sin tregua alguna.

¿Por qué tenían que terminar así?

A los pocos minutos, en la entrada de la habitación, había aparecido Harry, mirando con pena a su mejor amiga casi hermana.

—Herms… ¿Qué pasó?

•.•.•

**Habitación de Harry y Ron.**

Ron parecía león enjaulado en la habitación, de repente comenzando a tirar todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Ignorando de donde salía su fuerza había volcado el escritorio en medio de las camas, jaló las cobijas de la cama y se estaba volviendo loco.

Por el alboroto que el pelirrojo montaba en la habitación, acudieron al lugar rápidamente Arthur y Molly, no comprendiendo la razón de la violencia que ocasionaba su hijo en contra de los pobres y gastados muebles.

— ¡Ron, basta!—exclamó su padre, alterado por tal desorden, vio el rostro de su hijo coloreado al rojo vivo. Casi podía verlo echar humo por la nariz—. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué te sucede?

—Hijo…

— ¡Ustedes no entienden nada!—exclamó el menor de los varones, empujando en el camino a sus progenitores. Se sentía completamente destruido internamente por la negativa que solo hacía unos minutos Hermione le había dado, realmente le había dolido… sin mirarlos, bajó echando humo por las escaleras. Pudo escuchar que sus padres le seguían a paso rápido para intentar dialogar con él. Lo que menos quería en esos momentos era hablar con alguien.

— ¡Ron espera!

Escuchó a su padre intentar detenerlo, tomó una de las capas con capucha del viejo perchero y se la colocó. Yendo a pasos pesados rumbo a la enorme chimenea apagada de su sala. Tomó del tarro de polvos flu un puñado, introduciéndose en el interior, solo para recitar algo que sus padres no lograron entender y fue tragado por las llamaradas verdes.

Molly y Arthur se quedaron en silencio, viendo sorprendidos y algo ofuscados lo que había pasado tan solo unos momentos atrás.

**Con Hermione y Harry…**

Ambos jóvenes escucharon el desastre que Ron estaba montando en la habitación casi contigua del largo pasillo encantado de la Madriguera. Y fueron rumbo a donde los padres de su mejor amigo gritaban, pero para cuando Harry había puesto su silla de ruedas en la planta baja, los padres del pelirrojo le miraban con preocupación.

Hermione se sintió un poco culpable por lo que acababa de pasar, pero realmente no podía corresponder a los sentimientos del chico en esos momentos, no ahora y quizás no después.

—Fue mi culpa—habló la castaña, bajando la mirada al piso de madera—. Yo…

—No lo fue querida—comentó Molly de forma maternal, llegando hasta donde estaba la chica—. Déjalo… se le pasará, solo espero que no se vaya a arriesgar allá afuera.

—Será mejor esperarlo—dijo Harry, tomando la mano de su amiga e infringiéndole apoyo silencioso con esa caricia—. No es culpa de nadie, él único que tiene culpas aquí, soy yo…

—No digas eso, hijo—comentó Arthur—. A veces Ron, reacciona de esa forma…

Pocos minutos después por la chimenea dónde se había ido Ron, se iluminó nuevamente dejando ver por la polvorosa entrada, a Ginny, cubierta de hollín en todo su rostro. Los ojos azules de la Weasly se posaron en los verdes del mago azabache, pero le ignoró, saludando a sus padres y a Hermione, para segundos después desaparecer por las escaleras.

Todo se quedó en un silencio, bastante incómodo…

—Y-yo iré a ver a Ginny, con permiso—se excusó la leona y subió las escaleras con dirección a la habitación que compartía con la pelirroja.

**Cabeza de Puerco.**

Su rostro lleno de hollín no fue motivo de llamar la atención de los magos y brujas qué se encontraban en pequeños grupos alrededor de las mesas en el lúgubre lugar. Y Ron no pretendía llamar la atención de nadie en particular, su coraje lo cegaba y no prestaba atención a nadie. En esos momentos le importaba poco si lo pillaban o arrestaban para dar información de la Orden del Fénix.

Vio en el rincón del pub una mesa vacía para dos personas, pegada a la ventana del local y sin pensarlo dos veces fue allí, dejando caer su persona pesadamente sobre el pequeño taburete, se quitó la capucha de la capa y miró a la nada en particular todavía con la nariz arrugada.

Los elfos domésticos, habían sido nuevamente esclavizados por familias mortías para servir a los magos y esta no era la excepción, un pequeño elfo se acercó a la mesa en dónde Weasly reposaba y bufaba fuertemente. Parecía un jabalí echando humo por su pecosa nariz y apretaba con fuerza los puños de sus manos sobre la desgastada madera de la mesa.

—Señor, ¿qué puedo ofrecerle?—preguntó la pequeña criatura, con voz tímida y aguda, bajando la cabeza y mostrando lo calvo de su deforme cráneo.

Ron notó al elfo y miró la carta que se había aparecido entre sus manos sucias, vio la lista de bebidas y finalmente optó por alguna que le hiciera arder la garganta y olvidar momentáneamente el mal sabor de boca que Hermione Granger le había provocado.

—Tráeme una botella de Whisky de Fuego y unas patatas fritas—contestó Ron de forma molesta.

El pequeño elfo asintió, haciendo desaparecer la carta de las manos del mago y se retiró rumbo a la barra a cantar el pedido del recién llegado. A los minutos después regresó con lo que el pelirrojo pidió y se retiró en silencio.

Ron, enfocó sus ojos en el vaso que el elfo le había traído, dentro del mismo habían varios cubos de hielo que fueron bañados por el líquido embriagante. Llenó el vaso y de un trago la ardiente bebida rasgó su garganta, dejándole un sabor algo amargo y fuerte en toda la boca, cerró los ojos en cuanto sintió la acidez en su estómago y volvió a rellenar el vaso.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro y por su quinto vaso, comenzaba a sentir sus brazos un poco adormecidos por el embriagante líquido colorado. Ahora entendía porque le decían que era de fuego… suspiró sintiendo su propio aliento con aroma a alcohol y cuando sus azulados ojos enfocaron las patatas fritas, se le revolvió un poco el estómago.

Gracias al coraje que todavía sentía por el reciente rechazo y el whisky. Se levantó un poco tambaleante de su lugar sin percatarse qué desde hacía un buen rato, dos pares de ojos le observaban con interés malicioso, fue localizado gracias al fuego en su cabello y tras él se colocaron, cerrándole el paso.

—Vaya, vaya… pero miren a quién tenemos aquí…

Uno de aquellos río, mostrándole sus amarillentos dientes—. Pero si es nada más y nada menos que el pobretón Weasly—ambos comenzaron a reírse en voz baja, el nombrado se volteó sobre sus talones con la nariz arrugada, incapaz de sentir temor ante aquellos dos que lo detenían. Pudiera ser que el alcohol en sus venas lo tuviera en un estado somnoliento…

—Sí es él… el Señor Tenebroso, se alegrará de que le llevemos al mejor amigo de Potter ante él.

—Con Harry Potter muerto, un nuevo régimen está por llegar.

—Lárguense—contestó Ron, borracho.

Ambos Mortífagos rieron al ver estado deplorable del pelirrojo—. Sí, no vienes con nosotros, tendremos que ir por tus hermanos, los gemelos.

— ¿Tú que dices, McNair?—preguntó el otro mortífago—. ¿Vamos por los gemelos pelirrojos?

Los dientes amarillentos de McNair se asomaron bajo la capucha que cubría su rostro—. Parece buena idea Dolohov, el Señor Tenebroso podrá entretenerse un rato con todos los traidores de la sangre. En especial por ser simpatizantes de Potter.

Lo único que más despreciaba de todo eso, era que se metieran con su familia. Recordaba que cuando estuvo junto a Harry y Hermione en el bosque, habían discutido porque él no quería poner en peligro a su familia. Ahora, nuevamente gracias por esa amistad con El Niño que Vivió, todos sus familiares estaban en el ojo del huracán. Tragó pesado, todavía sintiendo que se tambaleaba al menor movimiento.

—Ven Weasly, podemos negociar tu apestoso trasero por el de tus hermanos. En… ¿Sortilegios Weasly? Ahí es donde se esconde, como cucarachas.

Ambos mortífagos se colocaron a cada lado de Ron, impidiendo que quisiera escapar y aprovechando el estado etílico del pelirrojo, se sentaron con él ruidosamente en la mesa donde inicialmente llegó Ron a poner su trasero. Hubo miradas curiosas y nerviosas por todo el pub, pero al observar que eran fieles seguidores del Señor Oscuro, prefirieron regresar a lo suyo. Nunca era bueno inmiscuirse en asuntos de mortíos si es que no querían ver su vida desvanecerse con un Avada Kedavra.

—Y dinos Wealsy… ¿También tienes una hermana no es así?

Una risa malévola se escapó de los labios de Dolohov al ver que Ron, apretaba los puños sobre la sucia mesa—. ¡Con mi familia no se metan, asquerosos mortífagos! ¡Pueden besarme el culo!

Ambos magos oscuros, rieron, pero tomaron por el cuello de su capa al pelirrojo llamando la atención de los demás presentes en el pub—. ¡Sin Potter a tu lado, eres nada Weasly! ¡Ahora, vendrás con nosotros!

A empujones, Ron fue arrastrado casi a la salida pero con un corazón roto y lleno de amargura… sentenció a una inocente.

— ¡Mi familia por Hermione Granger!

Cómo si el clima fuera del pub, hubiera notado aquella enorme traición, un relámpago iluminó el rostro de Ron, Dolohov y McNair. Luego un par de risas malévolas inundó el Cabeza de Puerco.

* * *

**Y bueno… este es el primer capítulo de este fic. Espero qué les guste y dejen un lindo review.**

**No tengo una idea exacta de cuando publique el segundo capítulo, ya qué en la Universidad tengo muchísima tarea y exposiciones que realizar, repartir los temas… ser jefa de equipo no es nada sencillo.**

**Nos leemos pronto! **

**Un abrazo.**


End file.
